


Одно стремленье на двоих

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спор длиною в вечность за одну-единственную душу. Только вот есть ли им смысл спорить?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно стремленье на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на мероприятие Фандомная Битва-2012.  
> Была у меня задумка... Разумеется, в итоге получилось совсем не то, что я задумывала.

\- Мастер, позвольте мне...  
В голосе Франкенштейна нет ничего, кроме вопроса. Он спокоен и невозмутим. На жажду битвы или крови нет и намёка. Человек лишь вежливо испрашивает разрешения. Райзел знает, что если откажет - ни тени недовольства, возмущения, неприятия не вспыхнет в сердце его постоянного спутника.  
Но Мастер и не может запретить. Ситуация не располагает к запретам.  
\- Франкенштейн, я разрешаю тебе освободить твою силу.  
\- Да, Мастер, - как мгновенно меняется выражение глаз, сколько торжества в голосе.  
Тёмная аура вырывается на свободу, окружает всех, кто рядом, зажигает глаза Франкенштейна яростным безумием, превращает его кровь в раскалённую лаву, вибрирует, ищет жертву.  
А Ноблесс следит за Ним. Ноблесс следит за Ним уже тысячу лет. Или больше?  
Раз из раза между ними происходит один и тот же диалог. Иногда изменяются реплики, порой случается прерваться на годы и столетия, но свой спор они ведут буквально с первой встречи.  
Тёмное Копьё воплощает собой всё то, от чего Кадис Этрама ди Райзел защищает людей.  
«Хе-хе-хе, ты, как всегда, не прав. Я есть воплощение истинной сути Человека, чистейшая свобода от границ, установленных слабыми, чтобы защититься от сильных».  
«Ты - причина безумия и сгусток чистейших инстинктов, не льсти себе».  
«То, что вы называете инстинктами, выставляя, как деградацию и возвращение к животной природе человека, я называю его настоящими порывами. Человек по сути своей - хищник и агрессор, а вы с вашими богами сделали его падальщиком, стыдящимся себя. Посмотри на все войны - прошлые и нынешние. Люди не могут не воевать, они алчут крови и стремятся выпустить своё настоящее "я". Границы уничтожают саму их суть».  
«Мир возник из Хаоса, упорядоченного законами сотворения и его границами. Границы и заповеди необходимы людям для выживания и гармоничного сосуществования...».  
«Ой, не смеши. Эти ваши границы и заповеди подобны забору, выстроенному по обеим сторонам дороги, ведущей в единый загон для тупых овец. Знаешь, этакий чёткий путь туда, куда нужно пастырю. И овцы, толкая друг друга, медленно и послушно бредут, куда ведёт дорога. Не потому, что хотят. Потому что по бокам - забор. Ткнулись один раз - стена. Другой раз - стена. Ну и чёрт с ней. Пока можно брести вот так к общей кормушке. И ведь ни одной овце не придёт в голову сломать забор или сигануть через него. Просто потому, что ни у одной нет вопроса - а что там, за забором? А там и трава сочная, и просторы бескрайние, иди в любую сторону...».  
«На свою погибель», - усмехается мысленно Ноблесс.  
«Да и в загоне - погибель. Только в загоне - пустая и бессмысленная, - Копьё замолчало и, кажется, задумалось. - Но ты, как ни странно, прав. За границами загона выживают только сильные. Слабые овцы станут их трапезой, если не разбудят в себе волков. Посмотри на меня - воплощение Его истинного "Я", Его подавленной общественными нормами личности. Разве она не прекрасна? Ничем не сдерживаемая, неукротимая, мощная. С моей силой и Его возможностями мы – совершенное творение, создавшее само себя. Признайся, тебе же нравится смотреть на него такого, ощущать его силу и понимать, что хотя бы кто-то в этом мире может обойтись без твоей защиты. Смиренной овечкой пред твоими ногами Он стал куда позже вашей первой встречи. Но привлек-то тебя тот, прежний Франкенштейн – яростный, безумный и одержимый».  
«Что толку объяснять тебе простые вещи? Богатство натуры и сила духа, превышающие человеческие, заворожили меня. Сегодня же гораздо приятнее видеть его спокойным и лишённым ночных кошмаров, которыми ты его истязаешь, пытаясь подточить волю».  
«Это не я, - лёгкий смех, - это он сам. Он так стыдится меня пред твоими светлыми очами, так подавляет нашу суть, что кошмары неизбежны. Чувство вины, знаешь ли...».  
Райзел молчит. Нет смысла убеждать в чём-то то, что лишено разума.  
«Разум? - кажется, было бы Копьё человеком, оно бы сейчас рассмеялось во весь голос. - Разум - сильнейшая из всех границ. Все ваши догматы изначально нацелены на разум. Сердце слабо. Но разум... если уж семена проросли в нём, они пускают столь крепкие корни и так глубоко, что выковырять этот сорняк становится практически нереально. Разум - тюрьма духа».  
«Разум, - медленно отвечает Ноблесс, - безграничное пространство, подобное космосу. Непостижимое и истинно всесильное. Если умело им пользоваться. И твой хозяин достиг в этом высот, находящихся вне границ твоего понимания. Забавно - ты всё же ограничен, как бы ни убеждал меня в обратном. И это правильно. Так и должно быть. Ты - лишь Его защита. И существуешь ради Его жизни. Так и выполняй свою роль!».  
Шипение и тишина. Копьё всё знает. Ведь этот диалог длится между ними веками. Веками Копьё искушает не только Франкенштейна, но и Ноблесс, пытаясь убедить высшее существо, что он собственноручно заковал своего человека, а значит, сам виноват в его страданиях. Однако ошибкой будет допустить, что молчание Копья – знак согласия со словами Ноблесс. Оно никогда не перестанет убеждать, искушать и пытаться взять верх.  
Глупое. Борется за свободу, подобно людям, которых отрицает. И боится, что кто-то превосходящий по силам оборвёт его существование. Ну, прямо как любой из смертных. Райзел устало прикрывает глаза.  
Правда в том, что Копьё важно для него так же, как драгоценна жизнь Франкенштейна. Ведь они суть одно. Части единого целого. Копьё – порождение большой людской жертвы, и Райзел оплакивает каждую душу, заключённую в нём. Тёмное оружие видит в Ноблесс своего соперника. Но они хотят одного и того же - они оба хотят, чтобы Франкенштейн жил. Для них обоих его жизнь - приоритетнее всего. Райзел готов многое допустить и позволить, а на что-то - даже закрыть глаза, отпуская Копьё на волю. Пока оно даёт Франкенштейну защиту, Мастер сам его не отпустит.  
Была и ещё одна причина. Безграничная вера Мастера в самого Франкенштейна и его силу воли. Он слишком горд и независим, чтобы так просто позволить тёмной сущности взять верх. Райзел действительно был заворожён мощью духа и безграничностью разума, заключёнными в простое человеческое тело. Люди удивительны – вот чему научил его Франкенштейн.  
\- Хээй... - с опасными интонациями протянул тот, возвращая внимание Райзела к битве. - Ты назвал меня наглым? Смеешь меня оскорблять?  
Ноблесс прикрыл глаза и меланхолично вздохнул. Да, определённо, Франкенштейн никогда не вписывался ни в какие человеческие границы бытия. Границы бытия бессмертных ему, впрочем, тоже были тесноваты. Но его Человек справился и с этой проблемой – он просто создал своё собственное бытие. Именно поэтому Райзел не мог позволить уничтожить их новую жизнь, будь ценой защиты очередное пробуждение Копья или растрата его собственных сил.


End file.
